


Not My Equal?

by themuller



Series: Q as in Quintilian [2]
Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/pseuds/themuller
Summary: Q is still coming to terms with owning two slaves.
Relationships: 00QAD Relationship, Danny Holt/Alex Turner, James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner, James Bond/Q
Series: Q as in Quintilian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824766
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Not My Equal?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this turned out in a very different way than I imagined.
> 
> I hope, you like it anyway.
> 
> And, I would like to give a huge shout out for [afaapm](https://a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com) for being the best cheer leader our small 00QAD fandom could think of. Please, go and read [the one time james bond and alex turner fight](https://a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com/post/622805617883627520/007-fest-headcanon-week-the-one-time-james-bond). It's brilliant.

It had been a taxing month since the arrival of Alex and Danny. Not because of them, oh no. Quite to the contrary. But giving the public speech, pulling every possible rhetoric punch at his adversaries, praising the mighty Emperor Titus in ways that were artful, yet understated; for three hours, Q had showed off his eloquence, captivating his audience and eventually, earning the deserved approval of the Emperor. The day after, still exhausted, he had been called to the Emperor’s court. It was announced that Q were to be consul, giving him the much-needed freedom to decide whom he wanted to teach and which court cases he wanted to take on.

The inauguration ceremony was set for the week after, keeping Q’s small household on its toes. Danny proved to be indispensable. While Alex rehearsed the ceremonial texts and rituals with Q, delighted to being able to use his upbringing for something good, James and Danny were working flawlessly together. So much so, that James at times had the eerie feeling of Danny actually reading his mind, completing a sentence, handing him the very thing, he was about to ask for.

Once the inauguration ceremony was over and done with, Q making sure to revive his network of allies and friends within the Emperor’s court and the Senate, Q’s next undertaking was organising his school of rhetoric. The Emperor was eager for his sons to begin their education, not giving Q any time to rest.

Now, two weeks since he had begun the training and teaching, Q finally had a few days of rest and contemplation. James had been by his side, both as his aide and his lover, giving him relief from the day’s stressful events without asking for reciprocity. Q was thankful, lying on the couch in the shadows of the atrium, the sound of the water fountains calming his mind. James was resting nearby, having organised the building of a small annex, which would serve as the school once it was finished. Danny and Alex were nowhere to be seen.

“They are at the market, getting acquainted with the city and the people,” James answered the unasked question.

Q smiled, taking a sip of the sweet wine.

“How do they cope with everything? There hasn’t been much time to explain things, has there?” Q asked, thinking back to the day of their arrival, and the message from old Pliny. 

A man like you, Quintilian, and yet, he is not, is he?

“Well,” James said thoughtfully. “You know best with Alex. He seems to thrive.”

He frowned.

“He didn’t in the beginning. The way he flinched, whenever I came close,” quietly, James added, “It’s a good thing, Pliny is dead.”

Q looked at him.

“That bad?”

“You should take a look at Danny’s back. And his feet.”

James went silent, a grim, distant look on his face. Q shuddered. He had a hard time connecting the man he had known and respected, with the facts laid before him.

“But now?”

James blinked, then smiled at Q.

“Hm, I think, he has found his calling,” he winked at Q, who blushed under his truly wicked gaze. “He’s realised, that he is a real help for you and this school of yours.”

James turned towards Q, not hiding the bulge underneath his clothes. Q licked his lips. It had been a few days since they last had slept with each other. Q had barely been awake in the evenings, too worn out.

“What about Danny?” Q pressed on.

His own body was reacting, but he wanted to know. Needed to know, how Danny was coping. Surprisingly, James bid his lip, actually turning his eyes away from Q. Frowning, and a bit alarmed, Q sat up.

“What? What is the matter, James?”

James cleared his throat, sitting up as well.

“Uhm, you see,” he began, then smirked lopsided at Q, shrugging his shoulders. “Danny and I, we, well–“

“No!” Q gaped at James. “Really? James!”

Scandalised, Q pointed at James.

“You! And Danny?! When, and how? And what about–“

“Alex? Well, now you mention–“

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”

James lifted his hands in mock surrender.

“Honestly, Q, Danny is deliciously well versed in the art of seduction,” James replied, with a hint of seriousness.

“He is my,” Q took a deep breath, “he is my slave. I own him. You can’t just, he isn’t free, he can’t say-“

“Q. Trust me, he knows, he can say no. I didn’t just jump him, once he offered to help me with,” James waved at his growing bulge, tipping his head.

Q shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

“And Alex?” he whispered, looking over his fingertips, his hands still covering his mouth.

“Well, Danny was very protective, he still is,” James explained. “But once he had learned to appreciate my abilities and – equipment,” eyes half lidded, eyebrows wiggling, that bloody bastard, Q thought, “he simply asked, if I were interested. And then asked Alex, if he were interested.”

He shrugged again. It sounded simple, and to Danny, it had been that simple. The past months, years even, must have been horrendous, terrifying. Taking what was offered, what could provide relief and satisfaction to everyone involved. Why make it more complicated? Their first coupling had been rough; Danny almost feral, seeking his pleasure with desperation, until James had been able to calm him, make him understand that he was safe, that James would take care of him. Still, even now, James could see the vulnerability, the hint of anxiousness when Danny was close, the fear of being denied. With Alex it was so very different. The gentleness that Danny conveyed with every single touch, the attention to the slightest hitch in Alex’s breath, the smallest movement of his hips, and Danny knew exactly how to respond, how to enhance their pleasure, draw out the enjoyment. It was breathtakingly to watch, overwhelming to experience. Danny’s lips and hands on his body. James cleared his throat.

Q swallowed. The pictures in his head were doing things to his body. He closed his eyes, willing himself to think of something, anything, else. Or. Or should he indulge in a fantasy, a dream–

“They asked, if you would be interested as well,” James said quietly, breaking Q’s line of thought.

That was, erupting new lines of fantasies that had Q drooling, literally. He tried to gulp down the saliva, before everything became too embarrassing.

“Seshry,” he said, eloquence and words fleeing his mind.

“Sorry?” James said sardonically, rising from the couch, walking slowly, predatorily towards Q.

Q watched him with wide opened eyes, breathing fast and shallow.

“Are you, are they, they want,” Q closed his eyes, forced himself to take a deep breath, “they want me?”

James came closer, locking his eyes with Q’s. Blue eyes gone dark like the night.

“Yes,” James said, earnestly.

Not a hint of amusement, of sarcasm, or irony.

“All of you?” Q couldn’t, wouldn’t take his eyes of this man.

“Yes.”

One last step, and strong arms scooped him up, carried him to the bedroom. The large bedroom. Inside, Q could see Danny and Alex, lying naked, playful, on the cushions. The room was cool. Danny kissed Alex, before he crawled off the bed and sauntered towards James and Q. He stopped, his face close to Q’s, his lips half open, eyes bright, questioning. Q bid his lips, couldn’t take his eyes away from this face.

So similar, so different.

He nodded. And Danny smiled, radiantly. It illuminated the room, Q thought. Then, Danny kissed him, soft, moist lips touching his, tentatively, searching, opening with a silent groan. And Q responded likewise, letting himself slide from James’ arms, drawing Danny into a hug, holding him close. The kiss became heated, their bodies grinding against each other. He could feel hands on his back, James undressing him slowly, almost teasingly. Q gasped when he felt skin on skin, cock against cock. Hard, demanding.

Weeping.

Another naked body, pressed against Q’s back. James, his cock pressed between Q’s buttocks. Q was panting, trying to process the hands, mouths, lips, fingers touching, biting, caressing him. Somewhere, somehow, Alex was now beneath him, they had moved to the bed. Their bodies working like one single, harmonious, unique organism, grinding, sliding, slapping in, out, underneath, above. Sweat and saliva, mingling, gliding inside, harder, faster. Deeper. Frenzy, as they were nearing, crescendo, orgasm.

Then. Collapse.

Q must have passed out. When he came to, Danny was lying on his side, watching him intently. Q smiled, exhausted, unable to speak. His eyes heavy, his body and mind sated like never before.

Thank you, he mouthed, watching that incredibly beautiful smile blossom in Danny’s face as he closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
